


Strip You Thin

by elutherya



Series: Little Beasts [3]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bikers, Anal Fingering, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Gloves, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Everyone/Everyone, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vignette, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elutherya/pseuds/elutherya
Summary: Yuchan snorts as he pushes a pack of gum off to the side and taps his nails against the top of the nightstand when he finally settles on Byeongkwan’s riding gloves. Left there after their last race, too busy digging his fingers into Yuchan’s thighs as he carried him through the apartment to take them off at the door. Grabbing them, Yuchan pulls them into his lap, considering.
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Kim Byeongkwan
Series: Little Beasts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666615
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90
Collections: Little Beasts





	Strip You Thin

**Author's Note:**

> please do not acknowledge me rn

It’s not often that Yuchan’s left alone at Byeongkwan’s apartment. Normally one of the boys stays back with him, or he opts for heading out to meetup with friends. Sometimes he just likes the quiet the apartment offers.

Today though, the quiet feels a little too heavy.

Squinting at the boxes sitting off along the wall of the bedroom, he gives a huff, before rolling over in the bed and choosing to ignore them. He tugs one of the pillows up to his chest and watches as his phone vibrates on the nightstand. It’s not until it stops that he finally reaches for it.

He tugs it in close to his chest, curling around the pillow and making himself small in the middle of the bed. The screen lights up and Yuchan chews on his lip as he reads that he missed a call from Donghun. His finger hovers over the button to call him back, but eventually the screen goes dark and he pushes his phone back off to the side.

Digging his fingers into the pillow, he focuses on the mismatched pile of items on the nightstand. 

He scowls as he sits up and reaches for the lube sitting there, always within reach if they’re at Byeongkwan’s place. Another glance behind him and Yuchan studies the boxes with sharpie scribbled up their sides. There’s toys packed away in one of them, but something in him revolts at the idea of opening them up to find them. One of the few things he hasn’t already left lying around Byeongkwan’s place, because they just haven’t had the need for them.

His own fingers are fine, but…

 _Spoiled_ , is what Byeongkwan would call him and he wouldn’t be wrong.

Another huff and Yuchan is leaning across the bed to rifle through whatever they’ve left on the nightstand. Condoms, a set of keys, makeup wipes, two bottles of water. Yuchan snorts as he pushes a pack of gum off to the side and taps his nails against the top when he finally settles on Byeongkwan’s riding gloves. Left there after their last race, too busy digging his fingers into Yuchan’s thighs as he carried him through the apartment to take them off at the door.

Grabbing them, Yuchan pulls them into his lap with the lube, considering.

He knows they’re Byeongkwan’s favourite pair, but that doesn’t stop him from pulling one of them on and flexing his fingers. It fits well and he stills there for a moment as he thinks about if he’s really going to do this. It doesn’t last and soon he’s dousing the glove in lube, warming it as he throws the bottle off to the side and settles down onto his front on the bed.

Yuchan drops his chest down, shifting his hips as he works his hand down behind him. There’s easier angles, but like this, he can bury his face into the pillow and muffle himself.

He touches a blunt finger to his hole before pulling at his rim, trembling at how different it feels. A whine of noise escapes him, his cock twitching uselessly and leaking precome down the inside of his thighs. The first finger is an easy slide and he gasps at the unfamiliar drag of leather, legs shaking at how illicit it feels.

Pausing, he twists his hips, adjusting to the sensation, before drawing the digit free and pushing it back in. He’s still loose from when he’d crawled into Sehyoon’s lap that morning to warm him, before going back to sleep. Loose enough that he works a second finger into himself with ease, sinking them as far as he can.

There’s no sting, but the way the leather pulls at his skin has him clawing at the blankets below him with his free hand. He digs his toes into the bed, legs spreading just a little wider as he moves his fingers carefully, testing. Pulling his fingers almost all the way free, he takes a moment to make sure nothing is off. He can’t help the little yelp of noise that escapes him when he rocks them back in, the leather making it feel _filthy_.

Panting open mouthed against the sheets, he starts a slow rhythm, nerves firing at the way it feels like his own fingers, but not.

He scissors his fingers, whining at the slight sting and the pleasant burn that he can feel building in the base of his spine. It’s good, and he fucks his fingers back in, humming at the stretch. It’s so easy to add the pressure of a third, flexing all three fingers and gasping at the sparks that sets off. 

The first thrust of his fingers has him rolling his hips back, the ache of being full something he will never get sick of. He gives a quiet moan as he curls his fingers, working them out at a steady pace, before pushing them back in. His cock twitches and while he knows it’s not enough to get off with, he doesn’t reach down to touch himself, not yet at least.

His wrist aches at the angle, but it’s far less important than the way his fingers feel when he drags them out and the leather pulls against his inner walls. Lube makes it slippery, but it’s so unmistakably different.

“Ah ah,” he gasps out, staccato, when he rocks his fingers as deep as he can, bumping in and nudging them right where he wants them. The tips of his fingers tingle as he lets the sharp shot of pleasure rock through him, the pads of his fingers pressing down and rubbing, before pulling off. 

“Hnng,” he loses track of why he should keep quiet as he bucks his hips, riding his own fingers with a messy rhythm. His breath punches out of him and he lets go of the blankets to reach up and tug at his own hair as the pressure builds.

“Fuck, you’re a sight.”

Yuchan’s hand stutters, hips rocking down fitfully into the air as if he can get any kind of friction, the sudden surprise of Byeongkwan’s voice startling. He’s wound far too tight to twist to look towards the doorway, just continues to curl his fingers and fuck himself silly.

There’s footsteps and the bed dips, before a warm hand is settling on the back of his neck and Byeongkwan presses a soft kiss to the bare curve of his shoulder. “We leave you home alone for an hour and you get into trouble.”

“K-kwannie,” Yuchan starts, moving so he can glance up blearily to where Byeongkwan is sitting on the edge of the bed beside him. Gentle fingers brush his hair out of his face and when his hand falls still, Byeongkwan quirks a brow. 

“Don’t stop now,” he murmurs and Yuchan carefully starts to twist his fingers back into himself. His legs tremble underneath him and having Byeongkwan’s eyes move from his face down to where he can probably see Yuchan’s fingers disappearing into himself nearly has him collapsing down onto the bed. “Were your fingers not enough? Had to be a slut and ruin my favourite pair of gloves just to pretend it was me, didn’t you?”

Byeongkwan punctuates the words with a quick smach of his hand against Yuchan’s hip. It’s sharp and Yuchan lurches at the contact, a gasp escaping him even as he sinks his fingers as deep as he can. 

“Such a useless whore, can only think about how to get filled up and used.”

The insult has Yuchan twisting his fingers, whimpering pathetically as his cock throbs between his legs. He can’t imagine how he looks, splayed open like this, can’t imagine what Byeongkwan sees when he looks at him. _A useless whore_ , the words reverberate through his head as he fucks his fingers into himself a little faster, thighs tensing as he rocks down against the air.

He’s so close, can feel it in the way his muscles are getting tense and just how wet the insides of his thighs feel.

“Maybe we can tie you up so you can’t cause problems, just a hole for us to use when we want to.”

Yuchan keens loudly at that, face screwing up as he comes undone. His legs give out under him and he collapses messily, body shaking as he rides through his own orgasm. He barely has the sense of mind to pull his fingers free, too busy whining as Byeongkwan drags the pads of his fingers down the length of his spine.

He’s not sure how long it takes for him to settle, all he knows is that not once does Byeongkwan stop tracing over his skin. He just waits patiently and as soon as Yuchan is blinking dopily up at him, he reaches carefully for his hand and pulls the glove off.

“ ‘m sorry I ruined your glove,” Yuchan mumbles quietly, hands curling into fists that he rests against Byeongkwan’s thigh. He drops his gaze down, keeps it on where his hands are and waits for the inevitable reprimand.

“What, with lube? Nothing a little saddle glue won’t take out. It was worth it getting to see you like that, baby.” Byeongkwan’s fingers trace over the curve of his ear, combing through his hair and Yuchan glances up at him. The smile on Byeongkwan’s face is soft and when he sees that he has Yuchan’s attention, he leans down to press a kiss to his temple. 

The small keen of noise that the simple gesture pulls from Yuchan surprises even him, and has him twisting to hide his face in the blankets. Byeongkwan laughs, and his weight presses Yuchan down into the bed as he drapes himself over him. “You’re gonna fuck yourself open while wearing my gloves and now get embarrassed?”

“You’re trying so hard to be a brat, but you’re just my sweet baby boy aren’t you?”

The questions have Yuchan sinking down against the bed, Byeongkwan’s weight settling over him comfortingly. He doesn’t bother answering, knows he doesn’t have to, not when Byeongkwan’s hands trace down his naked sides and he kisses the back of his neck. Clear signs that Byeongkwan has accepted him oh so easily.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come talk to me about these boys, possible prompts or anything at all: you can find me over at [twitter](https://twitter.com/Elesteria). I'm always down to chat at new people! You can also find me at [curiouscat](https://t.co/1yfgiUBE0r) if you have any thoughts, prompts or stuff that you're too nervous to say in public.


End file.
